


Mistleoe kisses

by nyktophil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, idk they're idiots, yes i know christmas is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyktophil/pseuds/nyktophil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short cute christmas fic i wrote for a secret santa event.<br/>Ahh, i don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistleoe kisses

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing?  
> English isn't my first language, I'm sorry.   
> I hope you like it.

“Do we really need this, Kise-kun?“, Kuroko asked looking at the amount of Christmas decorations and other rather useless stuff.  
“Yes, Kuroko-cchi, we do. And besides, it’s our first Christmas together!“, Kise cheered happily.  
As much Kuroko loved the blond model, he hated going shopping with him, not because he didn’t like going out, it was his boyfriend’s bad habit to buy useless things that he doesn’t need anyway. Well, at least the phantom boy was sure that Kise didn’t plan to afford a cheesy present.  
Kuroko sighed and followed his boyfriend further through the mall.  
-  
Later on Christmas Eve, Kise and Kuroko went back home from Kagami’s apartment, where they and the other members of the GOM meet. The walk to Kise’s proceeded oddly silent. Silent means Kise didn’t talked about modeling, fans, basketball or any other rather boring topic, because he seemed excited about something and wanted to brabble it out, but couldn’t. Because Kise Ryouta couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Kuroko actually liked this silence, except the fact that the taller male was fluttering like crazy.  
“Kise-kun, is everything okay?” he asked nearly worried.  
His boyfriend just nodded with an angelic smile, the risk of saying something wrong was too big, so he kept quiet.  
-  
As they reached their destination and stepped into the hall, a warm hand was sticking on the blue haired boy.  
“Kuroko-cchi wait.” Kise said his eyes gazing lovingly, then suddenly sweet, lips were pressing against Kuroko’s, his cheeks were flushing and he almost whimpered as the blonde’s wet tongue traced over his lips. Kuroko’s eyes were half-lidded with desire, Kise’s was way too skilled with his tongue, the phantom boy didn’t have a chance to escape from his boyfriend’s grip. An another whine escaped his mouth, before they were separated again.  
Of all sudden, the cheery color in Kuroko’s cheeks disappeared and only his lips were red and swollen.  
“What was that for?”, he asked glancing at Kise.  
With an another angelic smile, he lifted his head. Then the blue haired boy understood the model’s manner. Kuroko might have entreated him not to buy any present, but he forgot the cheesy Christmas traditions.  
“Kise-kun that wasn’t necessary, you can actually kiss me whenever you want.” Kuroko turned his head shyly away.  
“R-Really?!”, now he was too excited. “Aw, Kuroko-cchi is so cute, but I always wanted to kiss someone under a mistletoe!”


End file.
